


Housecleaning

by Delphi



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Grief, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-07
Updated: 2008-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-05 23:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Argus Filch cleans up Professor Snape's rooms after the events of <i>Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Housecleaning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HP 100 community on LJ. Prompt: _Hair_

Despite all the celebrating and mourning, there was still cleaning up that needed doing.

When it could be put off no longer, he unlocked the rooms that had belonged to Severus Snape. He boxed up the books and the rare keepsake, and he threw out anything Professor Snape wouldn't want anyone else seeing. He swept the floor, and he stripped the bed.

There was a single black hair on the pillow. Like he'd just stepped out. Like he'd slept here last night and would be back as soon as you knew it.

Argus went and poured himself a stiff drink.


End file.
